


High School Never Ends

by pope_hope_123456



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Darcy Lewis, F/M, Skinny!Steve, Steve is a cutie, also this has like a lot of swearing in to so, be warned, becuase damn, but doesn't know it, but in a hella cool way, i also talk about darcy lips a lot, yet also kinda crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pope_hope_123456/pseuds/pope_hope_123456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is just a clueless 15 year old kid, who meets an incredibly cool chick in detention. Her name: Darcy Ann Lewis.</p><p>One shot/High School AU.</p><p>Because honestly I love this ship and need more of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Never Ends

Steve was distraught.

And in pain.

And completely embarrassed.

This was the first time in his life that he got detention. And he clearly didn't "fit" with this crowd, which just added to his anxiety as he looked for a place to sit.

His Ma was going to kill him.

As he sunk into his seat-in the very back of the room, with only one other person sat, ear-buds and face hidden by her long hair, Steve thought about his mother murdering him. He supposed it would be alright, he had a good run. Granted, he didn't necessarily want to die a virgin, and he wanted to go to art school, or maybe join the army like his father-but he had good friends and nice memories, so all in all, he did okay. He sighed. He didn't really want to die, but one really couldn't resist their mother's orders.

He was working on finding his peace with his realization when he felt a poke to his left. It was surprisingly forceful.

"Yo! PSSSSSSST! Pssst! That means look over here, numbnuts!" Ear-buds hissed at him. And so he did. Ear-buds was beautiful. Like, dark blue eyes, pale soft skin, plump red lips beautiful.

"So what are you in for?" She asked.

Steve pointed to his black eye. "Fighting."

She smirked."So should I see the other guy, or?"

Frowning, Steve shook his head. "Nah, he's totally fine. I was the one getting pounded on. Luckily Mr. Coulson realized that I was the one getting their ass handed to them, so I only got detention. The other dude, Johann Schmidt, got three day's suspension." She had just been nodding along, visibly upset that he was getting picked on by one of the school's resident douche-bags.

"Yeah, but dude, like, why? No offense, but it seems like a disadvantage on your part. So, again, why?" He thought this over. It was a fair question.

"He was picking on this freshmen. Getting really physical with them, you know, made them cry. It was probably dumb, but I couldn't just sit there. So I told him to knock it off, and he punched me." He glanced towards her. "But it was worth it, because at least the freshmen was okay." She beamed at him, and his heart practically stopped.

"Well, you're my new hero." She said with a wink. Steve blushed.

"What about you? Why are you in here?"

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed. "Officially, my skirt was too short. Unofficially, it was for putting a shit ton of dildos in Principal Fury's office on a dare. But I didn't get caught, so they can't really punish me for it? But regardless, they find little things." She explained, but she didn't sound bitter. Instead, she was giggling. Steve was, too. (He would argue that it was a manly laugh, not a giggle. He was wrong.) That prank had been legendary around school, Fury had nearly shat himself with rage. It was an honor to meet the brains behind it.

He held out his hand to her. "Steve Grant Rogers, at your service." She shook hands with him, laughing heartily.

"Darcy Ann Lewis, and this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Maybe today wasn't as much of a failure as he thought.

* * *

 

A few days later he was walking home when he heard his best friend's voice.

"Hey, Steve!" Bucky called his friend over to where he was hanging out behind the school's gym with an incredibly beautiful, and voluptuous, girl. Steve, not wanting to appear rude but also not really wanting to actually go over, slowly made his way, his hands in his loose fitting skinny jeans and his head down. He didn't look up until he saw a pair of scuffed up black Chucks and a faded pair of red Vans.

When he looked up, he finally realized who it was. Darcy Lewis, the chick from detention.

He looked down again and felt his heart sink. Of course a girl like that would know Bucky. Of course a girl like that would want nothing to do with him.

Her laughter was like bells, even though it killed him to hear it, knowing it was directed at him. "Yo, Steve-o!" She called, softly punching his shoulder. "My eyes are up here-although granted, when I have to tell a dude that he's usually looking at the girls, not the ground."

He slowly raised his soft blue eyes at that, a faint smile on his lips even as a deep red blush painted him head to toe. She beamed at him, her bright red lips looking like temptation personified. He heart fluttered at that look.

He got lost just watching her light up as she talked something over with Bucky.

"So, Steve, what do ya think?" Bucky asked him, throwing an arm around his slender shoulders. Shit. He had no idea what they were talking about. Bucky clearly saw the confusion written on his face and rolled his eyes. "The party Steve? The party at Thor's this Saturday? Darcy's best friend's boyfriend's party?"

"Um.... Yeah?" Came his smooth reply.

Buck sighed. "Do you want to go?"

Steve blushed, his eyes flickering to an intrigued Darcy. "Y-yes." He mumbled, casting his eyes down, blushing again. God _fucking_ dammit. He really needed to stop doing that.

Darcy had been watching the whole conversation with one raised brow. "So are you two..." She failed her arms, gesturing to them, and after seeing their twin looks of confusion finally just used a hand and her tongue to do the universal sign for a blowjob. Bucky coughed. Steve just blushed deeper. "Hey! Guys, don't be embarrassed, I'm totally cool with that. Just like, whatever, you know?"

Steve, surprisingly, was the first to speak. "Er, no. We are not," he mimicked her motion.

He thought he was going to die when she lazily gazed over his body, her plump, red bottom lip pulled between her teeth. She slowly racked her sinful dark blue eyes across him, pausing in key points, before meeting his eyes. She smirked. "Good." She breathed. Steve gulped.

They continued to small talk for a few more minutes before a motorcycle pulled up by them, and she swung her legs over and rode away, her back pressed tightly against whichever lucky son of a bitch got to bring Darcy Lewis home.

Bucky turned to his friend next to him. "Holy fuck Rogers. Congrats."

Steve couldn't respond.

Because _damn_.

* * *

 

Steve couldn't find Darcy.

He searched the house, barely talking to anyone, and felt a little annoyed at her and a whole lot disappointed in himself. He kept sipping on his bottle of beer (his first ever), but not enough to actually get drunk off of it.

So he wandered. Everywhere.

And quite frankly, the confused looks he got from various party goers was a little offensive. He wasn't that much of a loner, was he?

Regardless, Steve continued his search until he heard a faint chant of... What was that? He walked closer to the noise, intrigued. As he got closer, he just got more confused. It appeared to be a chant of STEVE yelled by the half the party goers who were clustered in the back yard, mushed together around a pool. He walked out dazed, the crowd parting for him.

Steven Grant Rogers had put up with a lot of weird shit in his life, but that possibly topped the weird shit cake.

Because the person who was heading this cheer? It was none other than a one Darcy Ann Lewis. Who was currently acting as a hype man from the roof. "Yo! Steve-o!" She called, as if he was the acting odd. "I needed some help finding you-and I mean I know you didn't ditch because I saw Bucky performing unchristian deeds with one Natasha Romanova like an hour ago-oh God that was scaring, but like no matter where I looked you just weren't there-so!" She widely flailed her arms, gesturing to the chanters.

"Um?" He asked, because in the "Art of Conversation" book his mother got him before he started high school did not cover this particular social scenario.

"Hang on, dude, it's so fucking hard to talk up here. Give me a sec!" And then Darcy cannon balled.

Two stories down.

Into the pool.

Fully clothed.

The crowd cheered and Steve's mouth fell open.

This chick was crazy. _And he was into it. Like **really** into it._

He was busy debating his mental stability as Darcy resurfaced, smiling her bright smile. It was a mess of people jumping in, but Darcy locked eyes with him, her smile never faltered as she climbed out. She was about to open her mouth to speak to him, when the distant sounds of sirens filled the air. Everyone froze before a flurry of motion happened. Darcy grabbed his arm, running towards the fence as she grabbed a bottle of vodka in her other hand. She scaled the fence effortlessly, waiting for Steve to do the same. He was much slower and much more awkward, but he did it as others did next to him. When he was safely on the other side, she grabbed his arm again and pulled him after her in a dead sprint, occasionally taking a swig from her bottle as she ran. She was laughing, and Steve found himself laughing, too. She pulled him almost halfway across town before stopping at a park, taking a long sip from the bottle, her cheeks flushed with the best kind of combination-alcohol and adrenaline, and her blue eyes bright. She waited for him to catch his breath (an embarrassing long amount of time).

But even after he did, she just looked at him, a soft smile on her face.

"Hey." He said, blushing.

And then she did the most alarming thing that night. _She_ blushed. "Hey, back."

He, to this very day, can't really recall what exactly made him make the best decision of his life-he reached out and pulled her in for a kiss.

Soft at first, his fingers knotted in her hair. She was stiff against him, and then sighed into him, relaxing, kissing him back with all the energy and enthusiasm that Darcy Lewis had. Which was a lot, apparently. After a few minutes, they both pulled away, breathing hard.

Darcy was uncharacteristically shy as she asked the question burning in her mind. "So, um, was that like a drunk kiss? Like a one time thing? Because usually I'd be all for it, but like, I kinda really like you, and have since the art festival? That's the first time I saw you and-never mind, that's dumb." She blushed and dropped her eyes, misinterpreting his silence.

He was thinking on what to do. Because what could a girl like that-all bright colors and boldness and full, soft curves-would want with skinny, sickly, little Steve. He couldn't understand it. He didn't want to. He just wanted to be close to her, next to her. He just wanted her.

So he did what he wanted.

He kissed her again, sweet and soft, before pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Hey, Darcy?" He asked.

"Mmhhhmm." She said against his chest.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?"

He took the smile he felt against his chest as a yes.

“Hey, Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really fucking cold.” She felt his laugh through his torso.

“I can help with that.” He said with a smile.

He may not know what a girl like Darcy would want with him, but it sure as hell was going to be fun figuring it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic on AO3 and my first fic in the Avengers fandom. So please, please, PLEASE comment even if you think it's shit (because of you tell me WHY you think it's shit then I can stop doing that and hopefully in the future my stuff won't be shit! PROGRESS.)
> 
> Also this is unBETA'd so all mistakes are mine. And I have dyslexia so the mistakes might be creatively put and various. 
> 
> Oh and one more thing-you can hit up my tumblr (http://steverogersdick.tumblr.com/) if you want. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a good day!


End file.
